


Where Are You Now? (Destiel Day 2013)

by MutagenicPhazon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutagenicPhazon/pseuds/MutagenicPhazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Dedicata a Ayrwin, la persona che mi ha fatto amare il Destiel)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where Are You Now? (Destiel Day 2013)

**Author's Note:**

> (Dedicata a Ayrwin, la persona che mi ha fatto amare il Destiel)

"Quanto tempo sarà passato? Qualche giorno? Un mese? Un Anno?"  
Questa era la domanda che si continuava a porre Dean da quando era riuscito a fuggire dal Purgatorio, ma il suo pensiero non era rivolto al tempo che aveva passato in quella specie di arena da Deathmach, ma bensì da quanto tempo non vedeva Castiel.  
In fondo, per quanto possa aver causato vari casini, è stato sempre accanto a lui quando tutto sembrava andare storto, ma perchè ora non era quì?  
Si, in fondo i sigilli che aveva nel suo corpo non potevano farlo trovare dall'angelo ne tantomeno da quelli della sua specie, ma il suo numero lo aveva, perchè non chiamava?  
"CASS! VIENI QUÍ!" Urlò al cielo il cacciatore, ma non servì a nulla. La sua voce non era forse abbastanza forte per raggiungerlo? La sua volontà non era abbastanza forte? Dean colpì il muro adiacente con un pugno, preso dalla collera e la tristezza. Perchè oramai si trovava solo? Aveva fatto qualcosa che poteva aver fatto arrabbiare l'angelo?  
"Esistono i cellulari" Disse l'angelo apparendo dal nulla come era solito fare.  
Un pugno gli fece perdere l'equilibrio, facendolo cadere a terra, ma mentre cercò di capire il perchè di questo gesto si ritrovò bloccato a terra da Dean che si era gettato sopra di lui, abbracciandolo.  
"Non sparire più, cazzo di pennuto!" Sussurò il cacciatore, con la voce spezzata dalle lacrime "mai più!"  
"Questo non l'ho vista fare al fattorino delle pizze...da chi l'hai imparata?"  
Dean si limitò ad azzittire l'angelo premendogli un dito sulle labbra. "Mai più, Cass"  
Castiel si limitò ad abbracciarlo dolcemente mentre gli sussurrava all'orecchio qualcosa che fece arrossire il giovane cacciatore.  
"Idiota! Era come essere in un incubo senza fine...mi sentivo perso" rispose Dean mentre lo scostava da sè.  
"Ora però sono quì. Non devi avere paura di nulla, ora che sono con te. Sarò la spalla su cui potrai piangere e le ali con le quali potrai volare." rispose Castiel mentre cercava di raddrizzare la sua giacca stropicciata.  
"IDIOTA! SAI CHE HO PAURA DI VOLARE! COME CAZZO TI VIENE IN MENTE DI PROPORTI COME MIE ALI?" Urlò Dean preso dal panico.  
Castiel si limitò ad abbracciarlo nuovamente, sussurrandogli dolcemente all'orecchio qualcosa che lo fece tranquillizzare.  
"Promettimelo Cass...promettimelo"  
"Te lo prometto, non ti farò mai volare...ma ti farò toccare il cielo con un dito lo stesso"  
"Come?" Domandò Dean alquanto dubbioso, ma il bacio di Castiel tolse ogni dubbio al cacciatore su come avrebbe fatto.


End file.
